Recent studies of the pathogenesis of Parkinson's Disease (PD) suggest that the neuronal degeneration and subsequent dopamine depletion is due to an environmental toxin or an endogenous prototoxin. The damaging effects of these toxins are presumable mediated via their oxidation products.